Aprendiendo a amar
by Conejo asesino
Summary: Un error hizo que Juvia quedara embarazada de Natsu, aun cuando ella ama a Gray Fullbuster ahora deberá hacer lo correcto aunque eso signifique sacrificar su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**_.

**Chaper 1: Consecuencias **

Todo fue un error, todo fue un error, Juvia ama a Gray-sama, Juvia ama a Gray-sama se repetía una y otra vez la peli celeste, no tardo para que las lágrimas comiencen a aglomerarse en sus ojos y se abrieran camino por sus sonrojadas mejillas como producto del llanto. Su vista se nublo por las lágrimas y no le quedó otra opción que sentarse en uno de los banquitos del parque para poder tranquilizar su mente.

Ella solo necesitaba a alguien para poder hablar, ella solo quería compañía y no esa clase de compañía, porque tuvo que acostarse con Natsu. Estaba convencida de que toda posibilidad de que Gray le corresponda sus sentimientos se habían ido por el retrete.

Retiro el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, suspiro sonoramente una y otra vez hasta que las ganas de llorar desaparecieran. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos solo podía observar el rostro de Natsu fue muy cruel al decirle esas palabras, ahora no solo había perdido a su amor sino también que un gran amigo.

**El día anterior **

Gray paseaba por la cuidad luego de una gran riña contra Natsu y como acosadora profesional Juvia lo seguía a una distancia prudente para que este no se percatara de su presencia. De pronto una despampanante morena paso al lado de Gray llamando la atención de este, claro que no pasó desapercibido para Juvia que le lanzo una mirada fulminante a la mujer. Gray siguió con su paseo llamando mucho la atención de las féminas del pueblo y como todo galán, Gray les lanzaba una que otra sonrisa seductora. Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la maga elemental, eso lo ponía un poco incómodo y no porque lo atosigara sino que ninguna mujer se acercaba a él por miedo a ser encerradas en un candado de agua, eso sí era fastidioso, y más en la situación en la cual se encontraba el azabache; desesperado por sexo, hacía más de un mes que no se tiraba a una mujer y ya le urgía.

Luego del paseo seleccionador, según Gray, regreso al gremio y tras de él Juvia, espero unos minutos antes de pedir hablar con la maga. Debía pedir espacio, claro que no era muy bueno con las palabras y termino rompiéndole por décima quinta vez; el corazón a Juvia.

-Juvia necesito decirte algo- dijo el Ice make buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Podría ser una confesión de amor fue el primer pensamiento de la Loxar quien asintió efusivamente.

-Juvia podrías… no debes… quiero- no le salían las palabras simplemente se quedó mudo al sentir su espacio personal ser irrumpido por la peli celeste, quien ya estaba muy cerca.

-SI Gray-sama, Juvia se casara con usted- dijo con felicidad desbordando por todos lados, se lanzó al cuello del azabache y fregaba su rostro con el pecho del muchacho.

-NO JUVIA, es todo lo contrario quiero que te alejes me arruinas la vida, que no entiendes japonés, YO NO TE AMO, okay aléjate busca alguien mas para formarlo parte de tu vida que solo arruinas la mía- escupió sin escrúpulos, esta vez se había pasado pero es que lo exasperaba creyó que con la actitud de la Loxar se le pasara pronto, así que no debía pedir disculpas. Sin más salió de ahí dejándola destruida y con el corazón en pedazos.

El llanto no tardó en aparecer e inundar el bello rostro de la Loxar, se retiró de allí no quería que nadie del gremio la vea llorar de esa forma, así que fue en dirección al bosque en donde nadie la vería.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no puedan, estaba anocheciendo y el aspecto del bosque era bastante escalofriante pero no tuvo miedo se recostó por un árbol y con sus delgadas manos cubrió su rostro para seguir llorando sin ningún impedimento.

-juvia ¿estás bien?-

-¿Natsu-san?- susurro con inseguridad, ya que las lágrimas le impedían distinguir la persona frente a ella.

-oye ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunta el muchacho con desespero al no poder controlar el llanto de la Loxar.

-Gra… Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que solo arruina su vida- dijo aumentando su llanto sonoramente.

\- tranquilízate Juvia… el solo es un idiota que no sabe nada- buscaba por todos los medios calmar a la Loxar pero solo eran intentos fallidos –sabes qué tal si te invito una copa-

\- snif… snif ¿está seguro?-

-claro, será divertido- dijo mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a la peli celeste, que logró sacarle por lo menos una falsa risa.

Bebieron a tal punto de que reían hasta del andar de un pequeño animalito, entre carcajadas y carcajadas se dirigieron al hogar del Dragneel, donde el dueño de esta hacia un vago intento en abrir la puerta.

-deja esto a Juvia Natsu-san, ella es experta – carcajadas de nuevo, ya ni siquiera se podían mantener en pie sin trastabillar. Con un poco de fuerza logro abrir la puerta pero la muchacha tropezó con la alfombra mandándola contra la pared de la casa –auch- y más risas.

El chico se acercó a ella a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia ambos podían sentir el embriagante aliento de su compañero. Ambos comenzaron a reír sin razón alguna. El peli rosa elimino toda distancia juntando sus labios, con lo que comenzó con un inocente beso se convirtió en algo apasionado, ambos lamieron, succionaron y mordieron los labios ajenos.

De los besos pasaron a las caricias, de las caricias a la cama y pues ya en la cama tuvieron sexo, sin siquiera dudar, sin detenerse ninguna sola vez a pensar si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente cuerdo, ninguno de los dos sabia con exactitud lo que ocurría solo se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento. **Sin medir las consecuencias.**

Juvia acaricio cada rincón del cuerpo del peli rosa con una determinación inimaginable en ella, claro que el chico tampoco se quedó atrás, exploro cada centímetro del cuerpo de su acompañante con manos hábiles y experimentadas, logrando así que Juvia se viniera antes del coito. Natsu puso la cara más tierna ante los ojos de la peli azul, él también quería disfrutar entonces Juvia lo haría disfrutar, sin rastro de inexperiencia Juvia lamio, succiono y mordió el pene del chico sacando roncos jadeos de él, logrando también que se viniera entre sus labios. Por más de que ambos disfrutaron aún estaban hambrientos del sexo opuesto. Con suma suavidad Natsu penetro a su acompañante esta lanzo uno que otro quejido pero estos pronto desaparecieron junto con su virginidad, dando paso a los gemidos y a una Juvia nunca antes vista. Lo que antes era lento y suave ahora era rápido y profundo, ambos llegaron al climax juntos, con la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor se besaron por última vez para luego caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Alguien toco la puerta produciendo que la Loxar despertara, sus parpados parecían pesarle más de lo común, le dolían los senos y sentía una extraña sensación en sus labios. Se estiro eliminando la pereza y se giró observando su alrededor se asustó de sobremanera al encontrarse con un acompañante de cama, cama que ni siquiera le pertenecía. Retiro la sabana para descubrir al intruso quien resulto ser Natsu pero eso no era lo peor sino que ambos estaban desnudos, eso ya dejaba claro la situación. Lanzo un grito y empujo al peli rosa fuera de la cama tapando su desnudez con la delicada sabana.

-oye pero que te ocurre- dijo el dragón Slayer levantándose bruscamente del suelo, sin ningún tipo de pudor sobre su desnudez.

-Nat… Natsu-san como que ocurre, que… que paso anoche- susurro la Loxar con la voz un poco temblorosa, no queriendo oír la respuesta de este.

\- no recuerdo muy bien, estabas llorando fuimos a beber y luego ¿tuvimos sexo?- dijo el peli rosa sin titubear como si fuera cosa normal.

\- no está bien, porque lo hizo Natsu-san- no sabía que pensar estaba tan confundida y al intentar recordar solo traída un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- no hay problema Juvia. Si de algo te sirve haremos de cuenta que nada ocurrió- intento tranquilizar a la maga que ya estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos, no recordaba con exactitud lo ocurrido pero tenía vagas ideas.

-no, no sirve Natsu-san es decir, Juvia ama a Gray-sama y usted aprovecho un momento de debilidad de Juvia para robarle su virginidad- dijo sollozando.

-oye oye yo no me aproveche de ti ni nada- dijo defendiéndose

-Juvia confiaba en usted, ahora se da cuenta de la clase de persona que es- realmente estaba confundida, que es lo que en realidad sucedió, será todo producto del alcohol o ella de verdad quería tener sexo.

Se vistió lo más pronto posible y salió corriendo de allí al abrir la puerta se encontró con Happy pero no le dio importancia y corrió aún más fuerte.

-¿Por qué Juvia lloraba?- pregunto Happy entrando a su hogar, la noche anterior tuvo una cita con Charles por dicha razón no estuvo presente en la odisea –y porque estas desnudo- dijo reteniendo una carcajada.

-no te rías creo que es grave- regaño Natsu buscando su ropa para dirigirse al baño

Quería retroceder el tiempo que esto nunca allá pasado desde ese día Juvia lo evitaba y no solo a él sino que a todos los del gremio, era preocupante se veía tan demacrada, Natsu se sentía tan culpable intento hablar con ella pero no se lo permitió, también quiso decir todo lo que ocurrió pero lo último que quería era que Juvia lo odiara más aún. Erza había comentado que la escucho susurrar algo de arrepentimiento es claro que se refería a aquella noche pero el no dijo ni una sola palabra, su última salvación era su amigo/rival Gray Fullbuster quien afortunadamente regresa ese mismo día de su misión. Dudaba en contarle pero la duda se desvaneció al recordar lo que había dicho la maga de que guardaba su virginidad para el Hielitos. Obviamente no se lo contaría.

Cuando Gray Fullbuster ingreso al gremio todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, esta vez él no hizo nada. Natsu se acercó a él y le conto algo de que Juvia había andado muy mal y que no quería hablar con nadie, así que no tenían de otra que pedirle a él para ver si al menos lograba que la maga se alimente. Inmediatamente recordó lo que le había dicho una semana atrás, bueno quizás sí hizo algo malo, por lo visto su instinto le fallo y ella no fue capaz de superar la crítica como todas las demás. Y ahora tenía que pagar los platos sucios.

-oi Juvia ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto cuando se acercó a la mesa en la cual se encontraba la maga, desde cerca se observaban mejor esa grandes ojeras y solo una persona que la allá observado detenidamente se daría cuenta que está aún más pálida de lo normal.

-Gray-sama, Juvia se encuentra bien- contesto la maga fingiendo una sonrisa, que claramente fue descubierta por el muchacho.

-entonces podrías acompañarme a desayunar ¿no?- era obvio que le iba a responder que si por lo tanto no hizo falta el tono de pregunta.

-lo siento Gray-sama pero hoy Juvia debe ir a hablar con alguien- dijo con suma sinceridad, le

…..

-muchachita estas embarazada- escupió Porlysica, luego de requisar a la perfección a la maga elemental. Ella había recurrido a la curandera de Fairy Tail debido a que últimamente sentía algo cálido, muy cálido en su interior y le costaba mucho trabajo concentrar su magia así como algunas nauseas.

-ju… juvia no puede estar embarazada-

\- lo siento pero lo estas, es por ello que no puedes utilizar correctamente tu magia, los primeros días será así hasta que él bebe puede realizar sus funciones metabólicas por sí mismo- dijo mientras que en una pequeña hoja escribía algunas recomendaciones para conllevar el embarazo de la Loxar- toma, y ahora vete, vuelve en 1 mes- dijo empujándola casi echándola de su hogar.

**Hola… **

**Soy nueva y bueno tengan un poco de paciencia por los errores y todo ello, prometo que iré mejorando al igual que las actualizaciones intentare terminar el fic en estos 10 días ya que luego tengo exámenes por 3 meses. **

**La verdad que fue una idea loca que solo llego y tuve la necesidad de compartirla. **

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Desde ya muchas Gracias.**

**Ah y acepto sugerencias, criticas ya sean constructivas o ofensivas. También sí podrían ayudarme con la pareja ya que no se si pueda ser Jutsu o Gruvia. Les dejo a su criterio así que.**

**Adiós. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Chaper 2: afrontando los hechos**

Una gran tormenta azoto a Magnolia, la cuidad pronto quedo deshabitada y en penumbras.

_Juvia debe huir, irse lo más lejos posible cuanto antes, nadie absolutamente nadie podía saber que estaba embarazada. Ella no quería tener un hijo, no al menos de un hombre que no ama. No quería que naciera y mucho menos que creciera sin amor como ella, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Ella no quería un hijo_.

Corrió la más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, tropezó unas cuantas veces pero eso no la detuvo en su maratón, debía llegar e irse lo antes posible.

Preparó su maleta, solo llevaría lo esencial, no quería estorbos. Tomo sus ahorros y partió a la estación del tren, eran aproximadamente las 10:00 pm, por lo tanto la estación se encontraba vacía, compro su boleto y se sentó en una banca a esperar el tren que la llevaría lejos del lugar que amaba.

...

-_Maldición_\- se repetía mentalmente el dragón de fuego, había estado buscando a Juvia desde el fallido intento de Gray para animarla, estaba desesperado iba a hablar con ella quisiera o no, quería pedir correctamente disculpas y tratar de que todo quede en el pasado, la desesperación aumento cuando una fuerte tormenta cayó sobre Magnolia, él sabía, como todos que era producida por la maga. Así que con toda determinación fue a Fairy Hills, trepo la pared y espiando por todas las ventanas busco la habitación de juvia, en el segundo piso vio un cuarto de paredes azules con uno o más cuadros de Gray en ella, así que supuso que era de la maga elemental. Se adentró con mucho sigilo y la busco por toda la habitación pero no encontró a nadie ¿quizás aún no llegaba? Espero unos cuantos minutos pero como la paciencia no era algo que se le daba muy bien, decidió matar el tiempo curioseando por la habitación, husmeo cada rincón de ese cuarto y no encontró absolutamente nada, ni siquiera ropa eso era raro. Cuando volvió a sentarse sobre la cama de la Loxar hallo una pequeña nota, la leyó con toda tranquilidad, cuando acabo de leerla esa tranquilidad se desvaneció y dio paso al miedo. Natsu salió corriendo de allí sin dirección alguna. Dejando una nota caer al suelo con las siguientes palabras:

\- Duerma bien

\- una buena alimentación.

\- no esfuerzo físico.

-nada de quebrantos, recuerda que el bebé recibe las ondas exteriores.

_Tan idiotas los hacia el alcohol que ni siquiera fueron capaces de cuidarse_. Estaba tan confundido debía confirma que era Juvia la que estaba embarazada, ¿y si era ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Apenas tenían dieciocho años ¿y si ella no quisiera dar a luz? Y un millón de preguntas más se formularon en su cabeza, estaba tan distraído que no se había percatado de por dónde iba hasta que se dio un gran golpe contra una columna. Se quedó allí acostado en el frio y sucio suelo de la estación de trenes.

_Nunca en sus en su corta vida se puso a pensar en tener una familia, ni siquiera cuando estaba Lissana, no estaba preparado, no quería que su hijo/a naciera en una familia quebrada_. Se levantó con pesar, aún no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba en blanco, su garganta estaba seca y le costaba trabajo mantenerse fuerte y no llorar, de pronto una brisa lo sacudió y sintió aquel aroma a roció y mar, era ella estaba seguro que era ella, desde aquella noche su aroma se impregno a su piel, lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Trago fuertemente, se adentró a paso lento y allí la vio, sentada en uno de los bancos con la mirada gacha y una pequeña maleta a sus pies, involuntariamente corrió hacia ella, con pasos largos y fuertes.

-JUVIAAAAA ... -

Ella se levantó al instante, reconoció esa voz apenas llego a sus oídos. Se acercó a ella y por ese medio minuto en el que él recuperaba el aliento por la corrida, rogó a todos los Dioses para que no se allá enterado.

-¿estás embarazada?- preguntó sin rodeos, necesitaba saberlo.

Todo el esfuerzo que ella había hecho fue en vano, estalló en llanto, las saladas lágrimas recorrieron sus blancas mejillas, fue respuesta suficiente para Natsu que enredo a Juvia entre sus brazos para que se desahogara, el tren llego pero ellos seguían allí en la misma posición.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó sin soltar el agarre.

\- tenía miedo- susurro la Loxar entre los brazos del muchacho, le costó mucho trabajo dejar salir esas palabras de su boca.

No sabían el tiempo que perdieron allí en la estación, pero ya podía escucharse el persistente cantar de los gallos y gallinas. Ella se había quedado sin lágrimas hace ya mucho tiempo, solo permaneció allí sentada con la mirada al suelo pensando quien sabe qué cosa, en cambio el muchacho miraba hacia otro lado, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a la maga, necesita un plan, quería que Juvia supiera que él la apoyaría sin importar que.

-ya sé- dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de la maga, aún se podía observar sus mejillas y nariz rojas como producto del llanto así también el camino que hicieron las traviesas lagrimas sobre su rostro – si es niña se llamara Eiden y se es niño Ryu- sonrió con el intento de animar un poco a la maga, pero erró, ella solo volvió a bajar la mirada y se podía escuchar como sorbía la nariz quizás intentando no llorar. El Dragón levantó el rostro de la Loxar con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha acomodaba esos mechones rebeldes celestes tras su oreja. Ella lo observo se notaba que estaba igual o peor que ella, pero aun así sonrió transmitiéndole tranquila y seguridad allí fue cuando sintió el apoyo del chico, con un poco de esfuerzo sonrió de una forma sincera queriendo que él también sienta un poco de esa seguridad.

-juvia debe irse Natsu-san-

-¿por qué?- preguntó, estaba agradándole la idea de tener un hijo y ella se va.

-porque es el único plan que se le ocurre a Juvia-

\- ¿tú te quieres ir?- ella solo le contesto negando con la cabeza – entonces no te vayas, y si sigues insistiendo en irte pues yo iré contigo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

**En el gremio **

-¿alguien ha visto a Natsu?- pregunto una rubia dirigiéndose a todo el gremio. Paso su vista por todo el gremio buscando algún indicio del paradero del peli rosa.

\- ¡qué raro! Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Natsu ni Juvia desde ayer ¿será que algo les ocurrió?- dijo Cana mientras se llevaba un barril de alcohol a los labios.

Es verdad era muy raro más aun viniendo de Natsu que nunca faltaba al gremio por más que se caiga el mundo. A Gray más que Natsu le preocupa Juvia había sido muy cruel con ella era momento de dejar el orgullo atrás y pedir disculpas. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del gremio dejando a todos con la intriga.

-OYE GRAY, ¿y a este que mosca le pico?- pregunto Lucy mientras se levantaba y corría tras el muchacho.

Salieron del gremio, caminaron sin encontrar ninguna pista de los magos, entonces decidieron separarse para acaparar más territorio y quedaron que Lucy iría a buscar a Juvia ya que esta puede pasar Fairy Hills sin ningún impedimento y Gray iría a por el Dragneel para luego encontrarse los cuatro a orillas del rio.

Lucy fue directo a Fairy Hills pero no la encontró allí, busco en los baños, piscina, sala de estar, habitaciones pero nada, ni un rastro de la Loxar. En cambio, Gray no sabía dónde buscarlo primero pensó ir a la casa de Lucy pero esa idea se desvaneció, era muy temprano para que el este ahí, así que fue directo a la casa del peli rosa y lo que vio allí no le agrado para nada.

A medida que se acercaba al hogar del Dragneel se podía vislumbran a una tierna pareja jugar en el verde pasto, una pareja conformada nada más ni menos que por Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar, _¿Qué se supone que significaba esto? Solo ayer le pidió ayuda para alegrar a la Loxar ahora ve que no lo necesitaba_. Dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí sin hacer ni un ruido, estaba celoso, enojado, confundido. _¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?_ Esas dos preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. No, necesitaba respuestas y nadie aparte de ellos dos se las daría, con paso decidido volvió a la casa del peli rosa a encarar la situación y pedir respuestas claras.

Hacia aproximadamente tres horas que habían vuelto de la estación de trenes, Juvia decidió quedarse con el Dragón Slayer por esa tarde ya que lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era estar sola, así que los tres: Natsu, Juvia y el bebé fueron a la casa del peli rosa, entre el tiempo que perdieron limpiando, aseándose, y una que otras bromas ya se había hecho la hora del almuerzo, prepararon algo juntos y salieron afuera a almorzar como un picnic. Degustaron de cada bocado del exquisito almuerzo que prepararon, luego de acabar con la comida ambos se recostaron en el verde pasto a contemplar el bello día que hacía.

Un olor bastante familiar inundo las fosas nasales del Dragneel, _maldecía sus sentidos súper desarrollados,_ no podía permitir que la Loxar lo viera, volvería a llorar y ya no quería que sufriera más. Sabía porque su amigo/rival estaba allí y debía afrontarlo.

-oye Juvia espérame aquí debo hacer algo importante-

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu-san?-

-eehh debo regar la plantita- dijo guiñándole el ojo para que no sospechara que era una gran mentira.

Salió corriendo de allí, perdiéndose de la vista de la peli celeste para encontrarse con el mago de hielo. Tenía miedo no iba a negarlo le aterraba el hecho de perder a una de sus mejores amigos, y por qué no decirlo el único. Pero debía hacer lo correcto y mentir no lo era.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- preguntó ya bastante enojado el mago de hielo, frenando su acelerada caminata a una distancia prudente del Dragneel.

\- oye espera que te expliqué-

-¿EXPLICARME QUÉ? QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO AMBOS ME ENGAÑARON, CREÍ QUE ME AMABA Y QUE TÚ DE VERDAD ERAS MI AMIGO- declaró el pelinegro, se había acercado más al peli rosa y más de una vez había amagado el hecho de darle un puñetazo.

-nosotros nunca te engañamos, ella aún te ama y yo sigo siendo tu amigo- había dado un paso más adelante y podía observar claramente como los ojos del pelinegro se hacían agua.

\- se nota- dijo aguantando hasta lo último para no llorar – sabes que la amo, ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SABE QUE LA AMO- afirmó gritando lo último mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- le rompiste el corazón Gray- aseguró el Dragón Slayer.

-¡y claro! el gran Natsu Dragneel fue al rescate ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, no quería que lo viera llorar y mucho menos él.

-ella está embarazada- susurro Natsu pero aun así llego a oídos del pelinegro.

Esté solo paro su andar para soltar una amarga carcajada para luego reanudar su caminar. Estaba devastado ahora si podía afirmar que lo perdió todo: familia, amigos, amores, todo. Ya no le quedaba nada, no tenía razones para vivir, pero tampoco les daría el gusto a ellos, así que decidió no saltar ni una lagrima pero ya era tarde y las lágrimas irrumpieron paso por su rostro sin su permiso. Fue directo a su casa no tenía ganas para nada y mucho menos dar la cara en el gremio, la verdad nunca más volvería al gremio.

...

_-¿Qué abra ocurrido con Gray?-_ se preguntaba la maga estelar que ya hacía más de veinte minutos que esperaba que volviera.

... ... ...

Suspiró unas cuantas veces antes de volver con la madre de su futuro hijo/a, no podía permitirse estar triste en estos momentos. Sonrió he intento convencerse de que todo estaba bien aunque sabía que no era cierto.

-¿se encuentra bien Natsu-san?- Preguntó la Loxar una vez que el peli rosa se halla sentado a su lado.

\- sí, todo está bien- dijo no convenciendo de sus palabras a la peli celeste. Pero ella decidió no insistir mucho.

Pasaron toda la tarde allí en el pasto, observando el hermoso cielo que les brindaba el día, en más de una ocasión se habían quedado dormidos pero ni se molestaron en volver. Una vez que haya caído la noche volvieron a la casa del peli rosa a preparar la cena, pero en el proceso Juvia se quedó profundamente dormida en la cama de Natsu y este prefirió no despertarla.

...

-Mira necesito que me des esta misión- dijo con insistencia el Fullbuster, apenas y MIrajane había llegado al gremio él empezó a insistirle en que lo deje ir a una misión la cual no estaba capacitado.

\- lo siento Gray pero no puedo dejar que vayas, no a menos de que tengas una afirmación del maestro ¿y dime para que te quieres ir a una misión tan complicada?- pregunto la albina mientras largaba un largo bostezo aún era muy temprano y seguía con rastros de sueño en ella.

Él solo la ignoro y subió al segundo piso, junto al maestro supuso la Strauss mientras ella comenzaba con sus actividades del día.

-y dime ¿para qué quieres esta misión?- pregunto el maestro mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

\- necesito estar fuera y también necesito dinero. Maestro puedo hacerlo soy fuerte- afirmo el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento y golpeando levemente la mesa con su puño.

\- ¡sé que eres fuerte Gray!, confió en ti –dijo mientras revisaba de nuevo el pedido de la misión- pues entonces nos vemos dentro de seis meses, sé que volverás con bien- autorizo el maestro para que el Fullbuster pudiera ir a una misión de seis meses. El pelinegro solo sonrió levemente y salió de allí sin siquiera decir un "Gracias".

* * *

**Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios y sugerencias, los tuve en cuenta para este capitulo, ojala y haya estado mejor.**

**Alguna personita ha pedido que haga sufrir mas a Gray pues déjenme decirles que va a ser un fic bastante masoquista ya que no solo Gray sufrirá sino que todos. Me gusta el drama **

**Pues me despido. Y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que dejaron comentarios, favoritos y follows. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Adiós****. Nos leeremos lo mas antes posible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaper 3: Sufrimiento**

Estaba muy enfadada la noche anterior se había quedado hasta altas horas de la noche a que apareciera Gray o quizás Natsu pero ninguno dio la cara. se había despertado muy temprano y estaba decidida a pedir explicaciones ya que también llevaban días que no iban a una misión y ella ya necesitaba el dinero.

Se dirigía al gremio repasando las palabras que debía decirle al peli rosa, esa mañana el clima estaba muy nublado, daba la impresión de que pronto se desataría una gran tormenta. A lo lejos diviso una silueta muy conocida para ella. No lo pensó 2 veces para acercársele.

-Oye Gray-

Él no necesito voltearse para saber de quién provenía esa voz. Pensó en ignorarla pero ella se acercó rápidamente a él sin darle tiempo a absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Ayer me dejaste plantada en la bahía.- se posiciono frente al pelinegro para poder observarle directo al rostro, la rubia se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo, Gray, Gray aquel chico de magia de hielo y actitud muy parecida, que va parecida, idéntica. Se encontraba con los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, tenía un aspecto muy sombrío como si estuviera a punto de hacer una locura. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

-porque no lo averiguas por ti misma- dijo sonriendo de lado dejándole un aspecto aún más tenebroso, y para rematar- Natsu te espera en su casa- sabía que eso lastimaría muchísimo a la rubia, pero también a Natsu y eso es lo que quería Gray que el peli rosa que alguna vez considero su amigo sufriera, igual o más de cómo lo estaba haciendo él en esos momentos.

La rubia solo lo observo sin entender muy bien y creía que si quería explicaciones debía de irse con su mago favorito. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra el azabache ya había retomado su camino a quien sabe dónde.-eso fue muyyyy raro- se dijo para sí misma, dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose esta vez a la casa de Natsu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Despertó de golpe tenía una sensación muy mala en el pecho, angustia quizás, bueno después de todo era un sentimiento que desde aquel día no había dejado de inundar su cuerpo. De nuevo despertaba en una habitación que no era suya, pero no desconocida. Miro al suelo y allí vio al peli rosa en una posición no muy cómoda aun durmiendo o roncando con los ojos cerrados. Se levantó muy lentamente para no despertarlo, en el proceso sintió un gran mareo que la llevo a agarrarse de una mesita que se encontraba allí. Respiro profundamente varias veces para tranquilizar las náuseas que provocaba el mareo. Agarrándose de la pared y otras cosas que se encontraban por ahí se dirigió hacia fuera en busca de aire fresco.

Una vez afuera se llevó las manos a su vientre, mirando a lo lejos el cielo oscuro a sabiendas que eso era su obra. Desde que se había enterado que estaba embaraza no se había permitido pensar con calma, ¿será que estaba haciendo lo correcto? reprimir sus sentimientos, solo pensar en el prójimo y el futuro sin pensar realmente en su felicidad.

-si Juvia tuviera familia quizás sería más fácil para ella- dijo en voz alta aun con la mirada perdida y sus manos sobre su vientre.

-y la tienes Juvia, todos los del gremio lo somos, el bebé que llevas dentro también lo es- dijo posándose en frente a ella y colocando sus manos sobre los de ella, en el vientre de esta.

-¿estas embaraza?- pregunto una voz conocida para ambos a sus espaldas.

El peli rosa rápidamente retiro sus manos del vientre de la maga elemental para girarse a encarar a la rubia. En el caso de Juvia solo bajo la mirada pensando en que cada vez le iban peor las cosas, le dolía aceptarlo pero empezaba a odiar lo que tenía en su interior, no hacía más que causarle dolor a ella y a los que le rodeaban.

-mmmmm lucy, veras pues emmm- el peli rosa se rascaba nervioso la cabeza esperando un milagro para que la rubia no hiciera más preguntas.

Haciendo a un lado a Natsu, la maga espiritual se dirigió hacia juvia.- Felicidades - grito fuerte y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sorprendiendo a la peli azul que hasta el momento no había podido alzar la vista para hacer frente a todo. – Y dime ¿Quién es el padre?- dijo guiñándole el ojo a la maga elemental y codeándola ligeramente.

Le dolía, sabía que su respuesta le rompería el corazón en más de mil pedazos, no era una coincidencia que ella este ahí en la casa del hombre que ama. Aun así intento de todas las formas posibles sonar alegre por su "amiga".

En cambio la maga peli celeste solo negó con la cabeza, no sabía que decirle ni siquiera como mirarla al rostro. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderla también a ella, su única amiga, debía ser fuerte, no tenía que llorar, no podía llorar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disculpen todo este tiempo...

2 años bueno casi 2 años... no sé qué decir...

Es que todo paso tan rápido el examen de ingreso, el ingreso a la facultad, fiestas yyy..

Pero como algunas vez prometí terminar.. Voy a terminarlo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaper 4: Esperanza**

-Natsuuuuuuuu- los 3 magos se giraron a mirar a Happy quien había pegado el grito gutural, venia volando a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal. Cayó a los brazos de Natsu y se pudo apreciar pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos. –Es Erza y Gray se están peleando, y creo que esta vez va en serio- Happy se enserio al decir esas palabras. Hacia unos minutos atrás había llegado de una misión en la que fue con Erza, Wendy y su amada Charles, en cuanto bajaron del tren dispuestos a volver al gremio se encontraron con Gray quien parecía estar un poco más gélido de lo normal, se acercaron a él, bueno, específicamente Erza se acercó a él arrastrando su carrito lleno de maletas totalmente innecesarias al menos para la misión a la que habían ido.

-¡Gray!- llamo la pelirroja, no hubo contestación, siquiera una mirada- ¡oye! Contesta te estoy llamando- la maga le toco el hombro mientras decía esas palabras, lo único que recibió fue una mirada cargada de muchos sentimientos que ella no podía entender. Esa mirada la hizo retroceder un poco, pero no de miedo, sino de confusión.

-¿Qué quieres? Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo tengo una misión- antes de que Gray pudiera reaccionar la pelirroja le había arrebatado de la mano la petición para la misión, se giró mirándola con fuerza.

Ella reconocía esa petición, era una misión clase s, ¿Qué hacia él con una misión clase S? Aunque acepte que el mago se había vuelto muy fuerte, seguía sin ser apto para algo así. Con manos agiles se lo quito de la mano. Y reclamando -¿Qué haces con esto? Tú aun no eres un mago clase S-

Suspiro- devuélvemelo-

-no hasta que me expliques ¿qué haces con esto?-

Gray intento apoderarse de nuevo de la orden, pero la maga era más veloz. No estaba de ánimos para aguantar a su sobreprotectora amiga, así que sin perder tiempo ya que pronto tendría que subir al tren creo una jaula de hielo justo a la medida de la maga encerrándola allí y con agilidad tomo de vuelta el papelito, pero que equivocado estaba si creía que la maga no haría nada, con una abanicada de su espada la maga de re-equipación deshizo la jaula de hielo, ella miro seriamente al mago de hielo quien la miraba con vileza, y la maga lo supo, supo que iba en serio. Comenzó una batalla para nada amigable, primero verbalmente con frases como "déjame en paz" "esto no te incumbe" "¿eres idiota o quieres un suicidio?" pero pronto fueron a los golpe que a su vez estos se hacían más y más fuertes.

Wendy había intentado interferir en varias ocasiones, pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, fue allí cuando Happy salió volando lo más veloz que pudo en busca de ayuda, y la ayuda más cercana que encontraba era la casa de Natsu. Rogaba porque esté en casa. Y vaya suerte tuvo no solo encontró a Natsu, sino también a Juvia y Lucy, y entonces allí se encontraban corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección a la estación de trenes.

Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, Happy les había contado rápidamente lo ocurrido, una misión clase S ¿pero porque?, ¿Quería poner a prueba su fuerza?, ¿Se habría enterado de algo?, eso ultimo la aterro aún más. Juvia sabia demás que toda posibilidad de acercarse a su amor estaba totalmente en lo imposible, pero eso no significaba que quería que se alejara o peor que muriera. Estaba mareada, sus piernas le fallaban, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, maldito ser que se encontraba en su interior consumiéndola, aun así sigo su maratón aunque perdiendo velocidad, no iba a dejar o no intentar al menos detener la pelea.

La gente huía de allí, se podía observar desde lejos el desastre ya creado por los magos. El primero en llegar fue Natsu, Se acercó rápidamente, atajando un puñetazo de Erza y recibiendo un balazo de hielo de Gray por atrás. Se desestabilizo un momento por el golpe que recibo pero pronto volvió a tomar postura para encarar a la maga, porque le era casi imposible mirar al mago de hielo. Al instante llegaron Lucy y Happy, la primera corrió rápidamente junto a Natsu que se encontraba visiblemente herido por la espalda, en cambio Happy alejo un poco a Erza que estaba con todas las intenciones de volver a la contienda.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- grito la maga estelar empujando a Gray, logrando que este retroceda apenas un paso.

En todo momento mantuvo su mirada, observaba con rabia a la rubia, ¿Cómo podría defenderlo? sabiendo lo mierda que era el mago de fuego, o no lo sabía, ¿acaso Natsu le ocultaba a su amor que era una maldito bastardo. Sonrió, estaba a punto de abrir la boca y gritarle a todos lo mal amigo que era, pero allí la vio, con la respiración acelerada, con las manos en su pecho, como si su corazón le pesara, se veía frágil y débil. Y él se debilito, bajo la mirada y se dirigió a banco donde minutos antes estaba, tomo asiento y suspiro sonoramente.

Se acercó lentamente al banco en donde se encontraba él, tomo asiento en uno de los extremos para recuperar aliento, se cansó. Observo a Erza quien observaba con fiereza al mago de hielo, y luego Lucy y Natsu la primera lo ayudaba con su herida y el peli rosa solo se dejaba hacer, lentamente desvió su mirada al otro extremo del banco, tenía vergüenza, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, pero su preocupación de que esté herido era más grande.

Estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, como si el piso fuera lo más interesante, observo como de su rostro goteaba sangre que se perdían de nuevo en el tan "interesante" piso. Se acercó lentamente, temblando, dudosa de que si este le fuera a rechazar o no. De todas formas no iba a dejar de intentarlo. Lo tomo del mentón con delicadeza logrando que levantara la mirada. Dos segundos, solo dos segundos se observaron cara a cara, el mago pronto viro su rostro hacia la izquierda rompiendo el pequeño contacto visual entre él y ella. Aun con su mano en el rostro del hombre, tomo un pañuelo rosa con corazones que siempre lo portaba consigo y con suma ternura comenzó a limpiar la frente del chico de donde se escurría la sangre. Ese mágico momento fue roto por Lucy que grito a todo pulmón que ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? El azabache alejo el rostro irrumpiendo el tacto de la maga elemental sobre su herida.

Se levantó suavemente, sin empujar ni alejar a la maga, tomo sus cosas y amago con irse, cuando fue detenido por Erza quien ahora lo miraba con extrema apacibilidad y lo empujó hacia sí misma atrapándolo en un abrazo.

-si no lo quieres decir, no lo hagas- soltó el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos- pero por favor, piénsalo más- y sin más le devolvió el papel todo destrozado al mago y volvió a tomar su carrito con maletas arrastrándolo en camino fuera de la estación de trenes.

Sin perder tiempo Wendy se arrimó a Natsu para curar esa pequeña pero no menos importante herida. Lucy pedía disculpas por el altercado a los pocos valientes que se quedaron en la estación. Juvia se levantó con esfuerzo, dirigió sus manos a su pecho, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla lo que había dicho Erza ¿Qué significaba? Se aproximó a Gray quien luego del abrazo y palabras de Erza solo se quedó parado mirando hacia donde se alejó la pelirroja.

-¿te- te encuentras bien Gray-sa sama?-

Él la miro fijamente, hermosa, comenzando por sus cabellos parecían una cascada cayendo por esa piel tan blanca y tersa, sus ojos azules aún más hermosos que el mismo mar, sus labios carnosos, rosados, perfectos y ese cuerpo de infarto que era para envidiar, en fin desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos él veía perfección. –Si- quizás ella no tenía la culpa, no, no, no un hijo era de a dos, era igual o más culpable que Natsu, culpable, ¿pero porque? Al entregarse a un hombre no lo haces por amor, quizás solo quizás él sentía algo por ella y viceversa, por lo tanto decidieron entregarse mutuamente, ¿pero cuantas veces él había tenia sexo con mujeres sin ningún sentimiento de por medio más que la calentura? Ya no quería pensar, le dolía la cabeza, el corazón, lo perdió todo.- solo, solo, quiero irme- y dicho esto camino hacia la salida de la estación. Juvia reacciono luego de unos minutos he intento ir detrás de Gray pero tropezó con un escombro que había como resultado de la pelea, estaba a punto de tocar el suelo no tenia de donde sujetarse ya que sus manos se encontraban en su pecho y tardaron un rato en reaccionar, tampoco es como si fuera una caída tan grave, esperaba el impacto.

Natsu observo toda la odisea entre Gray y Juvia no quería que esté la lastimara por lo tanto en todo momento se mantuvo con la guardia arriba logrando que la maga estelar se enojara varias veces por ignorarla, de pronto la peli celeste intentando seguir al hielitos se tropezó, sabía que no había forma de que se lastimara, pero en su condición había de ser súper cuidadosos por lo tanto esa caída podía lastimar al bebe, se apresuró para poder amortiguar la caída de la madre de su futuro hijo/a, se detuvo a medio camino observando a Gray quien salvo a juvia de su caída, estaba feliz al menos, por lo que podía observar, no le guardaba remordimiento a la maga.

La ayudo a reincorporarse cuando sintió como se tambaleaba paulatinamente -¿estás bien?- la observo mientras la soltaba despaciosamente y de nuevo se desorientaba, así que la sujeto con fuerza y ya no la iba a soltar.

-no es nada, Juvia solo está un poco mareada- debía de aceptar que estaba exagerando un poco, si estaba mareada pero no era como si fuera a perder el equilibrio. Además no podía desaprovechar ese momento en el que Gray se preocupa por ella. Dentro de ella algo cálido se sintió al darse cuenta que no todo estaba perdido.

-¡juvia! ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Natsu tomándola del otro brazo con una expresión de preocupación, no solo Natsu, sino también Lucy Wendy y los exceed que se habían acercado cuando vieron a la maga casi estamparse contra el suelo.

-mmmmmm, si, si juvia se encuentra bien Natsu-san-

-¡te revisare para asegurarnos de que nada malo ocurre!-

Juvia, Natsu y Gray miraron con horror a la niña al oírla, si la revisaba seguro que se enteraba de su estado.

Juvia piensa en algo piensa, piensa se decía a sí misma.

–Wendy creo que ella solo necesita descansar, ha tomado misiones muy difíciles estos últimos tiempos- mintió, Gray había mentido por ella, eso significaba que sabía sobre su condición, sabía que estaba embarazada, sabía que esperaba un hijo de su amigo, si Gray como Natsu no la tuvieran sujetada se hubiera caído al suelo de pleno. –yo la acompañare a Fairy Hills- no, no, no si el la acompañaba tenía que encararlo de seguro le diría cosas malas, de seguro de nuevo la lastimaría, no quería eso, no quería nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que pudiera despabilar ya estaba siendo arrastrada por el azabache. Intento zafarse en varias oportunidades pero el mago se reusaba y cada vez que esta intentaba él la agarra ligeramente más fuerte, no le daba opción, se detuvo abruptamente, el mago giro a verla y pronto comenzó a estirarla, pero ella se negaba a dar un paso más.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe de Juvia?-pregunto la voz, las piernas, los brazos, todo ella temblaba por el miedo que traía la respuesta.

Suspiro –pues...- un sonido interrumpió su discurso, pues el estómago de Juvia no solo le pedía comida, sino que parecía que le gritaba por comida. Sonrió –te invito a desayunar y luego te responderé lo que quieres-

-¿Por qué hace esto?, ¿Por qué se comporta lindo con Juvia?- ya podía sentir como unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos –Juvia es muy mala, ha cometido el peor error de toda su vida y ha lastimado a muchas personas- esas unas lágrimas ahora se convirtió en un llanto.

Aaahh él realmente no era buen con las palabras, además si realmente iba a ser totalmente sincero debía de confesar sus sentimientos y eso él no quería, porque no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya había hecho. –porque yo no te culpo de nada- no mentía, pero tampoco confesaba todo. Limpio algunas lágrimas del rostro de la chica y miro al cielo, como se había transformado su día, hace unas horas estaba seguro de querer huir y si se daba, morir en esa misión, pero al verla, quiso estar a su lado, quería... un sonido le quito de su pensamiento de nuevo, sonrió y se llevó a una shockeada Juvia a desayunar.

Hacia horas que las aguas habían calmado y que Gray se había llevado a Juvia. No podía evitar estar nervios, ¿estaría bien?, ¿se le habría pasado los mareos?, ¿Gray le dijo algo que le haga sentir mal?, ¿estaba herida?, etc. Miles y miles de preguntas que allí sentado ninguna se responderían. Se dispuso para ir a averiguar, pero de nuevo las preguntas ¿y si no quería verlo por haber contado a Gray sobre ella?, ¿y si estaba descansando?, ¿estaría en su casa? Aaaaaahhhhh se estaba volviendo loco, no recordaba la última vez que se había preocupado tanto por una persona. No importa iría de todas formas. Se levantó decidido y en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que vuelva a sentarse.

-¡oye flamita! ¿Dónde está tu amigo el hielitos ese?, debo cortarle los huevos por hacer sufrir a Juvia- Gajeel tronaba sus dedos mientras decía eso, y masticaba algo que parecía un tenedor.

-yo que voy a saber-

-¿quieres que te corte los huevos a ti también?-

-mira a quien le hablas, más respeto metal oxidado-

Y así empezaba una de las típicas peleas del gremio. A un extremo se encontraba Lucy quien no olvidaba lo sucedido tan rápidamente como el cabeza de Natsu, quería respuestas, estaba deseosa de saber ¿porque?, ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo? Y sabía de antemano que Natsu no se las daría por más que supiera toda la verdad. Tenía que ser con Juvia específicamente. Y que había de Gray porque ese repentino comportamiento, había muchos cabos sueltos y eso a ella le excitaba, descubriría la verdad.

**Bien aquí esta... **

**Espero y lo disfruten. Hoy vimos el lado tierno de Gray, creo que todo está en manos de Juvia en estos momentos. Ojala y elija al indicado.**

**Sin más me despido, deseándoles mucha suerte. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Fairy tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**Chaper 5: Comenzando de nuevo**

Desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada las lágrimas no habían abandonado su rostro, y hoy no era la excepción. Luego de que Gray la haya dejado en fairy Hills ella se encerró en su habitación se dio un largo baño y se metió a la cama a llorar, ahora más que nunca Gray estaba mostrando interés en ella y todo estaba arruinado por el pequeño parasito que tenía adentro eso le dolía. _"juvia no puede tener este bebe, ella debe hablar con Natsu-san y aclarar las cosas. Ella no puede simplemente de un día para otro aceptar a Natsu-san y tener una familia con el como si fueran tan cercanos. ¿Pero qué hacer? Natsu-san no tiene la culpa de nada, fue juvia la tonta ella fue la que cometió el error y debe arreglarlo sola, si eso es juvia debe arreglar el problema"_

-Juvia lo siente mucho bebe- paso sus manos por su aun plano vientre mientras las ultimas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro –juvia, ma... má no te ama-

Se levantó de su cama con mucha pesadez y se vistió para luego dirigirse con la curandera de Fairy Tail.

...

-Natsu no entiendo ¿Por qué buscamos a Juvia? No deberíamos de ir a la habitación de Lucy- hablo el pequeño gato alado mientras volaba a un costado de su dueño –Ya me dio hambre-

-eeeemmm... es que necesito decirle algo- miro disimuladamente a un lado ocultando su rostro, era la cuarta vez que el gato le preguntaba lo mismo a lo que él respondía exactamente lo mismo, era pésimo intentando mentir, pronto Happy lo descubriría.

-Natsu no te creo- dijo parando bruscamente su vuelo y aterrizando para encarar al peli rosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el peli rosa girando para observar al gato azul y, hacerse el desentendido. Se miraban fijamente la mirada de Happy lo ponía nervioso ya había sido descubierto de su mentira –si te cuento un secreto, ¿podrías guardarlo?- él confía en Happy pero esta vez no le contaría sobre el libro de Lucy o algo tan trivial.

Por otro lado Happy solo asintió y presto la suma atención a su mejor amigo, no podía ocultarlo era bastante curioso.

-bien, Juvia, ella está embarazada- suspiro, tomo aire y valentía –y yo soy el padre- no era un chico que andaba con rodeos pero tal vez este tema debía decirlo con más sutileza

...

...

...

...

La risa que había estado conteniendo durante un par de minutos salió en una estruendosa carcajada que hizo que todos los pueblerinos que andaban por allí giraran a observarlos –jaja no jaja ya en serio, jaja confía en mi- decía mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas producto de la exagerada risa.

-happy- el gatito azul nunca había visto tal grado de seriedad en el rostro del mago de fuego, eso solo significaba una cosa: era cierto.

-¿Cómo?-

-vamos Happy, Erza ya nos dio la charla-

-sí, pero se supone que es con amor, ¿amas a Juvia?-

-No es eso Happy... aaaahhh- llevo sus manos a sus cabellos desordenándolos y estirándose algunos de ellos por la agresividad del agarre –solo vuela y sigue buscándola-

El gato azul obedeció pero el peli rosa no había respondido su pregunta y no se olvidaría de eso, pero lo dejaría pasar por la desesperación del mago de fuego.

...

-oh! Niña no te espera aquí, creí haberte dicho que las revisiones serian hasta el 3er mes- dijo Porlyusica abriendo la puerta en todo su esplendor dándole a entender a la chica que pasase a su morada.

-juvia, juvia necesita pedirle un favor Porlyusica-san- dijo caminando lentamente al interior de la casa, estaba nerviosa, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, pero en un mundo donde estaba ella sola.

Podía sentirlo, sabía lo que la niña estaba a punto de pedirle y se sentía decepciona de esa maga de Fairy Tail y al mismo tiempo se sentía triste, que tan mal podría estar pasándola esa niña para tomar esa decisión, ella creyó que estando en Fairy Tail ella tendría todo el apoyo de sus compañeros y al final él bebe terminaría teniendo no solo una madre sino todas las magas del gremio se convertirían en madre para ese crio, lo mismo con el padre, sabia de ante mano que Makarov sería el primero en consentir al pequeño o pequeña. – ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-juvia, ju... via quiere abortar- lloro, no aguanto más la cantidad de sentimientos que albergaban todo su ser, así que decidió sacarlos de nuevo llorando.

-oh! Niña- no era muy buena dando apoyo o algo parecido, pero se acercó y envolvió en un abrazo a esa madre primeriza que obviamente estaba pasándola demasiado mal.

-juvia lo siente mucho, juvia lo siente es que no sabe qué hacer- volvió a sollozar realmente estar llorando en brazos de alguien le hacía mucho bien aunque no conozca en lo más mínimo a esa mujer.

-primero tranquilízate y siéntate, y segundo ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Es homicidio jamás lo haría y de cierta manera tu tampoco-

-juvia lo sabe, pero que más podía hacer, cometió un error al concebir él bebe, Juvia sabe que él bebe no tiene la culpa al igual que Natsu-san pero él se empeña a asumir el error de Juvia y, y- volvió a romper en llanto

-¿natsu?, ¿el niño peli rosa hijo de igneel?- juvia solo asintió en respuesta. _Hay niña no había un mejor padre._ Pensó porlysica. –niña no sé qué motivo te llevo a que hagas lo que hiciste con el muchacho, pero debes afrontar las consecuencias y sé al igual que todas las personas que conocen al hijo de Igneel que tendrás su apoyo, SIEMPRE-

...

-¿Qué propones Erza?-

-una misión maestro, solo ellos, quizás solo quizás puedan arreglar sus diferencias, ¿no está de acuerdo?-

\- me parece un poco arriesgado, si no resulta como estás pensando estaríamos incluso sacrificando el éxito de la misión- lo pensó durante unos segundo si lo que una de sus hijas estaba diciendo Gray y Natsu últimamente andaban algo densos entre ellos, sabiendo que eran muy buenos amigos- está bien confiare en ti, tráelos saldrán en este mismo instante-

-si maestro y gracias-

...

-oi Natsu, la encontré esta por allí- grito el gato señalando por donde había visto a la peli azul.

Ambos salieron en dirección a donde había apuntado previamente el gatito, uno corriendo a grandes zancadas y el otro volando a una velocidad un poco mayor a lo normal.

-juviaaa-

-oh Natsu-san-sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía, estaba decidida saldría adelante sola o con todos a su lado, de todas formas ya tenía el apoyo de Porlysica-san y el de Natsu-san que nunca la dejaría sola, ya no necesitaba más. Y si en serio se predisponía para salir adelante sabía que podía ser feliz, inclusive aún más feliz de lo que era.

-ho.. Hola- tartamudeo, esperen tartamudeo; él, es que debía aceptarlo la sonrisa de Juvia lo puso un poco nervioso transmitía tanta paz y alegría, al verla sonreír le dio unas ganas muy fuertes de abrazarla y girarla en el aire mientras ríen juntos, pero se abstuvo. -¿Cómo... Como estas?- tuvo que desviar su vista para que la chica no notara su sonrojo, pero había alguien que si noto su sonrojo y sonrió de forma entre maquiavélica y perversa.

-juvia se encuentra renovada- dijo suspirando y mirando al azul y bello cielo.

\- sé que esto no es sencillo o agradable al menos, pero juntos podemos sobrellevar todo esto y aprenderemos a amar al pequeño ser que llevas en tu interior. ¿Qué dices Juvia?- los ojos del peli rosa desprendían un brillo único, un brillo que ni en ella misma había visto jamás, se sonrojo ante la mirada del peli rosa, sonrió, si definitivamente Juvia se daría la oportunidad y sería muy feliz al lado del muchacho risueño.

-gracias Natsu-san-

...

**Escribiendo al ritmo de B.T.S, GOT7 y 2PM**

**Saludos que tengan un lindo día.**

**Primero que nada lamento el retraso.**

**Espero que les agrade el capítulo espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, constructivos o destructivos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Fairy tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia totalmente mia.**

**Chaper 6: Misión **

Luego de terminar su paseo y su charla, se dirigieron a Fairy Tail hacia un tiempo que no pasaba por allí, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, extrañaba más a Gajeel que es prácticamente su hermano, al recordarse del peli negro le recorrió un escalofrió por su espina dorsal, si él se llegara a enterar que estaba embarazada mataría al padre del bebe por ende mataría a Natsu, paso saliva por su garganta seca y volvió a mirar al peli rosa quien aún no terminaba su relato, le contaba acerca de cómo criaría al bebe o algo así, no es que no quiera escucharlo, solo que la ponía un poco nerviosa los planes que el mago estaba haciendo, sí que estaba comprometido.

-¿y qué dices?- pregunto el peli rosa con una mano en la nuca y levemente sonrojado.

-mmm sobre que- se sonrojo un poco por la pena de no haberlo escuchado.

-sobre que vengas a vivir a mi casa se... sería mejor así podría estar más cerca de ti para cuando te sientas triste y... y todo eso- lo último fue casi un susurro, Juvia tuvo que agudizar su oído para poder escucharlo.

Vivir con él eso era un gran paso, y no creía que estaba en momento para dar ese paso, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba la idea ya que dentro de poco se le notaria más la barriga y las chicas preguntarían y se sentía un poco incomoda ya en su habitación con todas esas imágenes de Gray como acusándola de algo.

Además de que si querían que funcionara tendrían que convivir juntos en algún momento y que mejor que el que se le presentaba.

-sí, es una gran idea Natsu-san- sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo, el hecho de ir a vivir con él la ponía nerviosa. Aunque piense que sea lo mejor

-genial, entonces tendremos que limpiar y arreglar los muebles yyyyy tendremos que comprar una cuna y más adelante una casa más grande...

Y hasta allí escucho, si estaba entendiendo bien, Natsu pretendía pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ella, pero porque, lo único que les estaría uniendo es su hijo/a no es razón suficiente para pasar juntos toda su vida o ¿sí? Juvia solo pretendía vivir con él durante el embarazo y los primeros días después del parto mientras se recuperara, luego volvería a ser una maga activa que vaya de misiones y todo eso, claro que dejaría que Natsu fuera el papa y se quedara con el niño/a cuando quisiera y le de todos los gustos y todo eso, pero ambos tendrían su vida separadas o eso pensaba ella.

-entonces te veré dentro de un rato, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós- y allí fue cuando volvió de nuevo en sí, se despidió del peli rosa agitando su mano y se giró, oh! Ya habían llegado a Fairy tail. Tomo aire, aclaro su mente, sonrió y entro al gremio. Todo era como siempre, cana bebiendo, Mirajane y Lissana sirviendo las bebidas, Jet y Droy peleando por Levy,

-juvia tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Lucy sonriendo y caminando hacia ella.

-oh Lucy-san, Juvia se encuentra muy bien. Gracias-

Se alejó de allí ya que Juvia no olvidaba que la maga estelar sabía acerca de su condición y que era lo bastante inteligente para comprender la situación, busco con la mirada a la única persona que podría soportar esa tarde. Se acercó hacia Gajeel quien estaba charlando con levy en otras circunstancias no los habría molestado, pero en serio extrañaba mucho los consejos de su hermano mayor, pero obviamente no le contaría nada.

Se pasaron todo la tarde charlando de cosas sin importancia, en muchas ocasiones Gajeel la había regañado por estar delgada y ojerosa pero levy la sacaba de ese incomodo momento.

Durante la tarde no se pudo sacar de la cabeza las palabras o las vagas palabras que recordaba, que habían salido de la boca del peli rosa. Quizás él no quería vivir con ella por gusto, sino porque fuera lo correcto, es decir, pronto todo el mundo se daría cuenta que estaba embarazada y ¿qué iban a hacer en ese caso? Decir que se había comido una sandía, que subió de peso, luego cuando tengan al bebe en manos y los llame mama y papa respectivamente, en ese caso ya no habría mentira valida. De nuevo estaba considerando el hecho de irse a otra cuidad, país, continente, planeta lo que fuera para no dañar a nadie. Era de conocimiento público que Lucy y Natsu sentían algo más que amistad entre ellos, no quería quitarle eso a Natsu, pero desde el momento en que quedó embarazada ya se lo había quitado, y si huía él iría tras de ella más que seguro y sería peor ya que no solo le estaría quitando su amor sino sus raíces, su familia... No podía hacer eso, si o si alguien saldría lastimado, sin contar a ella misma por supuesto.

Pero ya lo decidió seguiría con todo, tal y como debía ser, tenía que borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza que no hacían más que lastimarla, se prometió a si misma que se daría una oportunidad a ella, a Natsu y por supuesto al bebe que reforzaría todo.

Sonrió. La llenaba de paz pensar en los felices que podrían llegar a ser. Aunque aún faltara mucho para llegar al menos a la cuarta parte de esa felicidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estruendoso sonido de las puertas del gremio se abriéndose de par en par dejando ver a Erza quien traía a rastras a un muy, bastante enojado Gray quien no ponía ningún tipo de oposición y por los moretones de su rostro deducían que en algún momento se habría opuesto y fue silenciado rápidamente.

-bien y ahora ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto un muy enojado Gray quien ya se había quitado toda la ropa.

\- entonces ¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto la pelirroja dirigiéndose específicamente a Lucy quien solo levanto los hombros en signo de no saber nada –alguien sabe ¿dónde se encuentra?- pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a todo el gremio en sí, pero todos hicieron el mismo gesto que anteriormente hizo la rubia.

-él... él tenía cosas que hacer, pero dijo que regresaría pronto-una vocecita surgió desde una de las mesas del fondo. Todos se giraron a observar a Juvia a la que menos esperaban para que pueda responder. Era bastante incómodo para Juvia quien era observada por todos, excepto Gray Fullbuster quien en ningún momento la miro, justo cuando la rubia; lucy heartfilia estaba por abrir la boca, quizás preguntando más cosas sobre el dragón Slayer, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al peli rosa muy sonriente y a su lado su fiel amigo Happy quien parecía muy molesto, y era obvio el porqué, llevaba un pequeño conjunto azul de bebe muy mono, mal puesto, y que no iba para nada con su estilo. Juvia soltó una risilla al ver al gatito con la prenda

-Erzaaaaaaa, Natsu me pone en ridículo- lloriqueo el exceed

_Hacia unos minutos atrás Happy e Natsu iban caminando por las calles de Fiore tenían una "charla de hombre" el cual consistía prácticamente en que Natsu le pidiera consejos a Happy, "gran consejero", pero no tenía a nadie más, es decir, su mejor amigo lo odiaba y con buenas razones, y no podía confesar a nadie sobre su situación así que no le quedaba de otra._

_-¿Natsu la amas?- _

_Eso lo había tomado desprevenido -Happy esto no es como en los cuentos que Erza nos hacía leer hace tiempo, aquí no y príncipes o princesas, no hay guerras, no hay enanos, no __hay __huso de una rueca envenenado y no hay amor- _

_-pero Natsu el bebé-_

_-El bebé tendrá lo que necesita, una familia que lo ame y este con él. No te confundas no me arrepiento de lo que hice siempre quise tener una familia, solo que será un tanto distinto-_

_-Natsu y ¿yo seré como su tío no?-_

_Se carcajearon por un buen tiempo, era una buena forma de aliviar la tensión del momento. Siguieron con su caminar hasta pasar por una pequeña tienda de ropa infantil donde a Natsu se le ocurrió la gran idea de comenzar a practicar para vestir a su bebe._

-Natsu no es momento de bromas, el maestro los necesita a los dos- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Gray –es una misión de súper importancia y solo ustedes son los únicos que pueden realizarla-

-lo lamento Erza pero no puedo ir de misión- hablo Natsu observando el suelo.

-y yo no iré con él a ninguna misión- esta vez fue Gray quien rechazó la petición de misión.

-no les estoy pidiendo permiso, les estoy imponiendo-

-Maestro- Viejo- hablaron al unísono Gray y Natsu respectivamente. Todos los presentes se giraron a observar al maestro que estaba sentado sobre la mesa con los brazos y piernas cruzados, con el semblante por serio.

-Natsu y Gray en consejo mágico les confió únicamente ustedes dos para realizar esa misión, cuentan con ustedes al igual que yo, no me decepcionen-

Ambos susodichos se miraron por un momento, hielo contra fuego. Si lo pensaba más a fondo quizás sería una buena idea y con un poco de suerte uno de los dos moría en la misión "ojala fuera Natsu" fue el pensamiento de Gray pronto sacudió su cabeza, estaba pensando como un crio, necesitaba estar serio tomarse en serio el ser mago, no iba a dejar que los sentimientos se interpongan en su trabajo así que asintió y desvió su mirada de Natsu.

En cambio en Dragón Slayer en todo momento en lo único que pensó fue Juvia, no quería dejarla sola, que tal si volvía a caer en la tristeza, que tal si esta vez en serio cometía una estupidez. En cuanto vio a Gray asentir no le quedo de otra debía de aceptar la misión, ni siquiera tenía los detalles de ella, que pasaría si fuera muy larga, o peligrosa, que pasaría con Juvia, podría llevarla pero si se lastimaba.

-me alegra que hayan aceptado, vengan Mirajane les dará los detalles de la misión-

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el maestro, la tensión era palpable, Gray iba unos pasos adelante del peli rosa, Natsu en su caminar desvió la mirada hacia la peli azul que estaba ayudando a Happy a deshacerse del pequeño conjunto estaba sonriendo y la forma en que miraba al gatito sus ojos brillaban se veía hermosa, se sonrojo, fue la imagen más jodidamente tierna de su "corta" vida. Iba tan ensimismado en aquella bella maga que tropezó con su amigo-rival.

-oye fíjate- dijo empujando al peli rosa. El solo levanto las manos en modo de paz.

En simples palabras la misión consistía en infiltrase en un gremio obscuro novato, obtener información, pasársela al maestro y según la decisión del maestro atacar o no el gremio, en cuanto al tiempo era indefinido, ya que dependiendo de las habilidades de los miembros del gremio les podría tomar más tiempo o menos. Cosa que disgustaba a ambos magos.

Luego de que ambos hayan aceptados las condiciones de la misión solo les quedaba en ponerse de acuerdo con la infiltración ya que ambos eran magos muy conocidos no podían entrar allí y solo decir "oye amigo ¿Qué hay?" así que llegaron al acuerdo de que usarían disfraces la charla fue bastante breve y cortante ninguno dijo más de lo debido.

En cuanto todo haya quedado claro Gray se dirigió a la barra para pedir una cerveza Natsu busco con la vista a una maga azulina que ahora formaba parte de su vida tenía que hablarle.

-Natsuuu- saludo Lucy acercándose mucho a él con las manos agarradas en su espalda apretando ligeramente sus senos haciendo que estos sean un poco más visibles de lo usual.

-Lucy- hablo Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza y desviaba su vista de aquellos grandes senos.

-oye ¿Dónde has estado en estos días?- pregunto ahora poniendo sus brazos en su cadera.

-es que... es que tuve cosas que hacer- estaba incomodo, no sabía mentir, es mas no quería mentir pero no le quedaba de otra seria su perdición si decía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba empezando a sudar.

-Luego de que vuelvas de tu misión podríamos ir a otra, sabes necesito el dinero, la vieja casera ya ha empezado a reclamar- dijo lo último susurrándole al oído a Natsu largando una pequeña risilla, aunque la verdadera razón era pasar tiempo con el peli rosa ya ni siquiera se inmiscuía en su departamento, lo estaba extrañando y mucho.

-eemmm no lo sé lucy, además la misión promete ser larga yy deberíamos quedar de acuerdo cuando vuelva, así es cuando vuelva- se escabullo de la rubia antes que esta pudiera decir algo de nuevo, él también quería ir de misión con ella, extrañaba destruir todo y joderle la vida para luego salvarla pero con todos esos pensamiento aun así Juvia seguía estando en primera plana.

Camino hasta la mesa de Gajeel en donde estaba Juvia se veía muy feliz, estaba sonriendo como hacía semanas atrás no sonreía, por inercia el también sonrió ¿Qué le estaba pasando? De pronto esa maga empezó a influir mucho en él. Pero no le importaba mientras fueran felices ella podría hacer lo que quiera con él.

-juvia- la llamo para romper esa atmosfera de familiaridad que los envolvía.

-¿Qué quieras flamita?- gruño Gajeel al verlo, la verdad es que desde hacía un rato que sentía el olor a cerrillo mientras se acercaba, creyó que iba a comenzar una estúpida pelea.

-le llame a Juvia, hierro oxidado- bravo también Natsu.

-¿Qué no ves que está ocupada?- dijo entre dientes chocando frente con la frente de Natsu en símbolo de pelea.

-pues que ella me lo diga- dijo también entre dientes haciendo más presión empujando levemente a Gajeel.

-te apuesta el aliento flamita- hasta ahí llego, Natsu lo hizo volar hasta el otro lado del gremio de un puñetazo. Gajeel choco contra elfman quien estaba feliz hablando y bebiendo con Evergreen y allí comenzó la batalla campal habitual del gremio, la verdad es que muchos se sintieron mucho mejor por esta, ya que la tensión era mucho más fuerte que la gravedad.

-espérame Bonita- hablo Natsu a Juvia mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia elfman quien luego de ser golpeado por Gajeel tiro una de las sillas a quema ropa, yendo de pleno hacia el peli rosa aunque este lo haya parado tenía que vengarse. Esperen le había dicho bonita, detuvo su caminata y un tono rojo cabello de Erza había tomado todo su rostro mientras este seguía sin reaccionar una patada voladora fue a darle en el estómago, dueño de la patada nada más ni nada menos que Gray Fullbuster, esa patada fue con doble intención.

Se lanzó con toda la intención de romperle el desmadre a Gray. Esa pelea iba en serio pero como todos estaban luchando nadie se daría cuenta.

Juvia seguía roja por lo que Natsu le había dicho, quizás el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo dicho, seguía sentada en la mesa, durante todo el pleito no hizo más que sonreír, le gustaba ese tipo de batallas porque nunca nadie salía lesionado en cambio los lazos del gremio se reforzaban más.

Mientras todos seguían metidos en sus peleas una botella voladora que normalmente iba dirigida a la tierna Mirajane esta vez fue a dirección a Juvia quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, por más que Elfman el que lanzo la botella la esté alertando de esta

El impacto hizo que Juvia cayera hacia atrás, lanzo un gritillo, no por el dolor, aunque si dolería un poco, sino por la sorpresa.

-oye ten más cuidado, que no ves que la puedes lastimar- grito Natsu soltando a Gray y corriendo hasta Juvia.

Todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, eso sí que sorprendió a todos, más aun a la rubia quien se entristeció y mucho, porque había reaccionado de esa forma, solo era una broma, todos siempre jugaban así.

-oye lo siento, ¿juvia te encuentras bien?- se disculpó Elfman.

En cuanto Natsu llego ayudo a Juvia a sentarse en el piso, ella estaba sonriente si tenía una pequeña herida en la frente pero aun así seguía sonriendo.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, Juvia se encuentra muy bien- dijo sonriendo la peli azul.

-estas sangrando- aviso Natsu mientras limpiaba la herida de Juvia con su chaleco.

-estoy bien Natsu-san- dijo juvia mientras sentía la mirada de todos sobre ellos dos, le daba un poco de vergüenza ser el centro de atención.

Luego de que ese momento de incomodidad haya pasado, todo volvió a la "normalidad" había que aceptarlo estaban mejor que cuando Natsu y Gray se habían peleado, todos olvidaron lo ocurrido con Elfman, Juvia y Natsu, todos excepto Lucy quien seguía con la mirada triste.

Tenía una leve sospecha sobre el porqué pero no quería pensar que fuera cierto, iba a preguntarle a Gray de seguro que el sabia eso, tal vez de esa forma también le encontraba un porque a su actitud de esos últimos días. Pero cuando lo busco él ya no estaba en el gremio, pensó en hablar con Happy, ese gato cantaría como actor de opera si solo se le ofreciera un pescado, pero tampoco estaba, quizás Gajeel podría saber algo, pero él no se lo diría protege mucho a Juvia como para salir en su contra.

Así que se dio por vencida solo por ese día, buscaría la forma de saber la verdad, le cueste lo que le cueste.

A las afuera del gremio, en específico en un parque, se encontraba una pareja hablando amenamente.

-Juvia promete cuidarse y cuidar al bebe- dijo Juvia levantando su mano en forma de juramento o promesa.

-si se te sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme, vendré lo más pronto posible-

-no tienes de que preocuparte Natsu-san-

_Okay, la disculpa habitual por tardarme tanto, pero entiéndame estoy de exámenes, cero inspiración, yyy muchas cosas pero aquí esta._

_Espero que os guste, hoy es mi cumpleaños y como regalo déjenme muchos comentarios._

_Ah! Y Sole Gracias en serio, en serio Gracias cuando me llego el ultimo comentario fue como un bumm de inspiración estaba tan seca jajajaja.._

_De igual manera Gracias a todos por apoyarme por mas mentirosa que sea con eso de actualizar, pero en serio muchas gracias..._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el próximo se desata la bomba, creo que la estoy haciendo muy fácil para la pareja principal... _

_Nos leemos a la próxima, con mucho mucho mucho drama y quizás quizás lemon quizás._

_Bye.. os quiero. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 7: ¿te amo?**

-no tienes de que preocuparte Natsu-san-

-Prométemelo una vez más Juvia, no dejaras que nada, ni nadie los lastime a ambos- dijo apoyando ligeramente su mano derecha sobre el vientre de la peli-azul.

-Natsu-san, Juvia lo promete- dijo apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la del peli rosa, quien aún descansaba su mano sobre su vientre.

El peli rosa se acercó lentamente hasta rozar ligeramente los labios de juvia, quien instintivamente cerró los ojos, ambos podían sentir la respiración acelerada del otro como producto de todos los sentimientos, ¿Qué les estaba ocurriendo?

Permanecieron así durante unos segundos ninguno quería dar el siguiente paso, Natsu por el temor de ser rechazo ya una vez habían hecho algo que lamentaron no quería volver a cometer eso error, aunque de verdad anhelaba el beso, y Juvia porque estaba confundida no sabía si de verdad quería besar a Natsu, no iba a negar que en los últimos días algo raro pasaba con ella y el dragón Slayer, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, además ella amaba a Gray ¿no es así? Ya hasta dudaba de si era cierto eso.

Juvia se alejó lentamente del peli rosa, estaba un poco decepcionada de que no pudiera actuar antes, y de que no tenga las agallas para besarlo.

Como la actitud del peli rosa no era muy paciente y mucho menos de aceptar el no conseguir algo que deseaba, sujeto el rostro de la peli azul y estampo sus labios contra los de ellas en un beso rápido, medio brusco, pero cargado de sentimientos, no le importa si fuera a rechazarlo o no.

-de esta forma queda sellada tu promesa, no puedes romperla pase lo que pase- dijo Natsu luego de soltar a juvia y alejarse lo suficiente para poder observar el sonrojo de la peli azul. Sonrió a pesar de todo, ya que aunque allá sido a la fuerza el sintió que ella de alguna forma esperaba que pasara.

En un momento de distracción del peli rosa Juvia volvió a tomar el rostro de este y besarlo esta vez con más dulzura y delicadeza degustando del sabor del otro, aun así el beso no duro más que unos pocos segundos.

-pase lo que pase-

* * *

-Eres hermosa no tienes de que avergonzarte- decía el peli rosa mientras agarraba de las manos a juvia y las ponía por sobre su cabeza dejando a su disposición los senos de la maga de agua.

-eso piensas Natsu-san- decía mientras hundía su rostro más que sonrojado en una de las tantas almohadas que había en la cama del Dragón Slayer

Hermosa, bella era jodidamente perfecta ante sus ojos, la beso una vez más sintiendo su propio sabor ya que momentos antes se había corrido entre esos carnosos y suaves labios, sus besos fueron descendiendo por su mejilla, cuello hasta llegar a los suaves senos de la peli azul, con suma delicadeza tomo uno de sus senos y los apretó levemente dejando Salir un sonoro gemido de los labios de la peli azul, acción que aprovecho para volver a besarla esta vez introduciendo su lengua degustando cada centímetro de su boca.

Pellizco uno de los pezones de la peli azul logrando que esta rompa el beso para largar un gemido de satisfacción.

El peli rosa siguió con su labor pellizcando, lamiendo, apretando los senos de la peli azul aprovechando cada momento para besarla con tanta urgencia. Con la mayor sensualidad nunca antes vista Juvia tomo la mano de Natsu y la dirigió hasta sus labios lamiendo el dedo índice y medio para luego con mucha lentitud guiarlo hasta su zona intima donde Natsu tomo protagonismo acariciando su clítoris y bajando hasta su vagina donde introdujo lentamente sus dedos, Juvia soltó un sonoro gemido, Natsu siguió penetrándola con sus dedos cada vez subiendo más la velocidad no tardo mucho para que las paredes de Juvia se contrajeran alertando que estaba cerca del orgasmo entonces retiro sus dedos, dejando a Juvia deseosa de ese tan esperado momento.

Natsu rio por la cara de decepción de Juvia, pero en cierta forma eso alzaba su orgullo masculino, afirmando que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. – Perfecta- dijo mientras la besaba y la volteaba para que ella quedara sobre él. – Todo tuyo pequeña- dijo cortando el beso.

Juvia se sonrojo al ver la situación en la que estaba, pero de cierta manera agradecía a Natsu eso, ya que ahora ella controlaría la situación, seguía asustada por lo que pudiera ocurrir o lo que no. Juvia tomo el miembro del peli rosa y lo guio hasta su entrada donde con mucho cuidado fue introduciéndolo a medida que ella se sentaba sobre este. Ambos gimieron al sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Se besaron hasta que el aire se hizo necesario entre ellos, una vez que ella se allá acostumbrado al peli rosa comenzó con un lento vaivén en la que ella subía y bajaba su cadera, el choque entre los cuerpos producía un pequeño sonido que no hacía más que excitarlos, pronto los movimientos se volvieron más violentos, ambos se encontraban envueltos en una capa de sudor, Natsu entrelazo sus manos con las de su amante y las beso, para luego estirarla levemente y besarla, un beso lleno de amor.

-Te amo Juvia-

-Te amo Natsu- al oír esas palabras Natsu tuvo miedo, miedo, esa voz no era de Juvia esos labios que besaba no eran los suaves y cálidos labios de Juvia, esa persona que tenía encima suyo no era Juvia.

Se separó bruscamente para ver a Lucy sobre suyo, gimiendo y gritando su nombre. No. No. NO. esto no podía estar pasando, él estaba teniendo sexo con Juvia no con Lucy.

-Natsu-

-Natsu-

..

..

..

-Natssuuuuuuu, despierta-

Despertó exaltado, sudado, y excitado. Una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla. Luego de escuchar las carcajadas de Happy por la cara de fantasma excitado que tenia se levantó y fue a darse una ducha bien fría para disipar todo rastro del sueño/pesadilla.

¿Desde cuándo soñar con sexo significaba tener una pesadilla? Y mucho menos si lucy estaba en ella, no era la primera vez que soñaba a la rubia de esa forma, pero desde cuando tenía miedo. ¿Y qué significaba eso de "te amo"? ¿Se había enamorado de Juvia? Era muy pronto para llegar a eso, aunque había que admitir que razones para amarla habían y demasiadas.

-esto es frustrante- dijo sacudiendo sus cabellos con desespero.

* * *

La mañana había llegado y dos magos se encontraban camino a la estación de trenes de Fiore, uno con un semblante serio y dominante, y el otro ahogándose con sus propios bostezos y con unas enormes ojeras producto de la pesadilla de la noche anterior.

La tensión era casi palpable entre estos dos magos, todos los pueblerinos trataban de no interponerse en su camino, no querían provocarlos.

-¿no vendrá a darte tu beso de despedida?-

\- ¿de que estas hablando?- estaba provocándolo, conocía a Gray y sabía que pronto le daría donde le dolía.

El azabache solo soltó una sarcástica carcajada y subió al tren. El peli rosa lo siguió soltando un sonoro suspiro antes de subir al medio de transporte como odiaba esas cosas.

El viaje hasta el pueblo donde sería la misión fue tremendamente aburrido, Gray burlándose de peli rosa, y este sufriendo por su enfermedad.

* * *

-Gracias Happy por ayudar a Juvia a mudarse- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla del gatito en forma de agradecimiento.

-ayer sir-

Esa mañana Juvia había tomado la determinación de mudarse, aprovechando que sus vecinas compañeras la mayoría se encontraban de misión o en el gremio, entonces pidió ayuda a Happy quien por decisión de Natsu se había quedado cuidándola. Le hubiera gustado que el peli rosa se despidiera de ella antes de marcharse, es decir, iba a echarlo de menos.

* * *

-abstente de cometer alguna estupidez ¿quieres?-

-me sorprende que me digas eso, ¿acaso no me conoces?-

-no sinceramente, ya no sé quién eres-

Lo último dicho por Gray lo desconcertó un poco, ¿Qué significaba eso? , ya ni siquiera podían ser compañeros de misión.

-oye espera- dijo sujetándolo del hombro -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¿con que?- dijo retirando bruscamente la mano de peli rosa.

-¿ya no me conoces? ¿Es en serio? ¿Somos amigos?-

-corrección lo éramos, tiempo pasado-

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?- lo que al comienzo fue una simple charla, ahora era una discusión donde ambos sin percatarse ya estaban alzando la voz, ambos cerraban sus puños como si estuvieran preparándose para atacar al otro.

-tu hiciste esto- empujo a Natsu quien se había acercado demasiado al azabache. Y alzo su puño como para golpear al dragón Slayer pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

-lo lamento-

-contéstame una cosa- el peli rosa asintió -¿la amas?- pregunto mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-No lo sé, no puedo afirmarte que la amo, ni tampoco negar que no sienta nada por ella-

-¿recuerdas el día en que te dije que la amaba?- pregunto alzando la vista como si estuviera recordando algo, sonrió a las nubes.

-si-

_Salían de aquel bar de mala muerte, habían ido a festejar que pudieron derrotar a tártaros. _

_-sabes creo que me he enamorado de Juvia- decía el Fullbuster mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Dragneel para no perder el equilibrio._

_-hip, hip ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto hipando el peli rosa._

_-porque solo pienso en ella; en su sonrisa, sus ojos, cabellos, todo- respondió con las mejillas teñidas de carmín –solo ella está en mis pensamientos, día y noche, simple LA AMO- _

-sigo amándola y no te voy a negar el que este dolido con ustedes, pero aun así siguen siendo; tu mi amigo y ella mi amor- era difícil de aceptar lo que acababa de decir, pero era cierto, todas las noches pensaba en lo mucho que echaba de menos a su acosadora y a las peleas de amigos con Natsu.

El peli rosa sonrió, al fin algo bueno podía estar pasando, antes de que este siquiera pudiera decir o hacer algo el azabache aclaro – eso no quiere decir que te perdone, sino que tengamos una misión exitosa y rápida- concluyo diciendo eso mientras camina en dirección al gremio obscuro y se colocaba en forma la peluca amarilla.

Aun así el sonrió porque aunque no lo haya perdonado sabía que a Juvia si y eso suficiente para mantenerse aliviado durante un tiempo asique siguió a Gray en su caminar.

* * *

Cuatro días pasaron desde que los magos de magia opuesta habían ido de misión. Misión cuya duración era indefinida.

Durante este tiempo Juvia empezó a vivir en casa de Natsu, iba al gremio todos los días, compartía con sus amigos y cuidaba mucho su salud, dentro de todo se encontraba de lo mejor, excepto por las noches en las cuales siempre se pasaba meditabunda en sus pensamientos, echando de menos al mago de fuego, recordando al mago de hielo, soñando con su futuro.

Esa mañana como ya era rutina despertó, ordeno la cama y otros desastres hechos anteriormente, preparo el desayuno para Happy y ella y partio a Fairy Tail. Una vez que llego al gremio fue recibida por Gajeel quien por raro que suene la abrazo fuertemente, ella solo agradeció mentalmente y disfruto del momento.

-¿oye Juvia quieres ser nuestra compañera de misión?-

-¿misión?- pregunto bajando la vista para observa a la pequeña levy, porque aún seguía en brazos de su hermano asique esto la hacía mucho mas alta.

-sí, no es una misión difícil solo la de escoltar a un hombre, y el lugar no está muy lejos de aquí, ¿entonces qué dices vienes?-

Juvia lo pensó por unos minutos, le prometió a Natsu que se cuidaría, se sonrojo al recordar su promesa, pero era una misión sencilla ni siquiera iba que tener que esforzarse. Lo reconsidero de nuevo hasta que finalmente termino aceptando.

...

-¿estas segura Juvia, Natsu me dijo que no te dejara ir lejos?-

-tranquilo Happy, la mision no es difícil, además Gajeel-kun va conmigo, todo estará bien- dijo alistando lo último que llevaría a la mision, se colocó la mochila y salió en dirección al gremio.

-te acompañare-

-no tiene que preocuparse además la mision es solo de un solo día, Juvia volverá y prepararemos pescado-

-está bien- dijo no muy convencido el gatito azul.

...

Llegaron al gremio y no tardo mucho para que partieran, debido a que el lugar de destino no estaba lejos, descartaron el ir en tren y así evitar que Gajeel sienta molestias.

Durante el camino todo fue risa y anécdotas graciosas, los tres; Juvia, Gajeel y Levy se pasaron riendo durante todo el trayecto siempre manteniendo la guardia en alto por cualquier improvisto que tengan. Había que admitir que era un día muy caluroso, a Juvia ya comenzaba a fastidiarle todas las prendas que tenía encima.

Una vez llegaron a su destino cobraron la recompensa y se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes de por allí para comer algo ya que quedaron hambrientos por el recorrido. Antes de que alguno pudiera ordenar uno de los clientes que se encontraba en el restaurantes comenzó una pelea no muy amistosa con otro de los clientes que allí se encontraba, al principio quedaron de acuerdo en que nadie se metería para evitar conflictos, pero esa pelea fue en aumento y de pronto todas las personas que estaban en el restaurante fueron involucradas.

Era hora de actuar, esos dos hombres que pelean no parecían poseer poderes mágicos, por lo que no aparentaban una gran amenaza. Gajeel se dirigió hasta estos hombres para echarlos de allí, pero en el momento en que se iba a interponer uno de los hombres saco unas cuantas granadas de su bolsillo y las tiro en distintas direcciones, las granadas se accionaron dejando salir de esta fuego ligero y bastante humo inofensivo aunque seguía siendo molesto para respirar tranquilamente, esto le sirvió como distracción para que este pueda darse a la fuga.

Todos los clientes empezaron a toser y tratando de aguantar la respiración salir por aire puro, los magos ayudaron a los pueblerinos para que pudieran salir más pronto y así no sean dañados por el humo ni el fuego.

Cuando creían que ya todos estaban a salvo un llanto muy estruendoso se dio a escuchar, era una niña y seguía dentro de lugar, Juvia entro sin pensarlo dos veces y busco con la vista a la pequeña, se le dificultaba un poco por todo el humo que aún quedaba en el lugar y las pequeñas flamas, no muy lejos de donde anteriormente estaban sentados se hallaba una niña, la peli azul fue por ella y la levanto en brazos para salir y así ponerla a salvo.

Ni bien salieron afuera fue recibida por la madre de la niña que le dio las mil y una gracias a la maga de agua.

-oye mujer, utiliza tu agua para disipar un poco el fuego, ya sabes moja un poco el lugar-

Juvia no creía que fuera buena idea, estaba cansada aunque allá sido muy poca cosa lo que hizo, estaba cansada y seguía sin poder respirar normalmente, aun así ella volvió al lugar y apago todo rastro de fuego que quedaba, no tardo ni un minuto ya que el fuego fue mínimo en comparación al humo.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad ella sintió un tremendo mareo que pronto le hizo perder la conciencia y caer, golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las sillas. Levy quien fue la primera en verla corrió en su ayuda pero llego tarde la peli azul ya se hallaba en el suelo.

Intentaron de todo mojándole la cabeza, dándole respiración boca a boca, golpeándola levemente, pero nada, simplemente no reaccionaba, a simple vista la maga no parecía tener ningún daño físico pero entonces porque no reaccionaba. Pronto una de las dueñas del lugar fue por el médico del pueblo, quien no fue más que el cliente de la mision.

El mago de hierro algo exasperado por saber que le ocurría le comento todo lo acontecido momentos atrás lo más rápido que pudo.

-tranquilos no es más que un cansancio por un sobreesfuerzo-

-¿cansancio? ¿Sobreesfuerzo?, ella no ha hecho nada para que se cansara- Gajeel definitivamente estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

-Tranquilo, es fácil hablar cuando no eres tú el que lleva un bebe en tu vientre- decía con suma tranquilidad el medico mientras guardaba el estetoscopio de nuevo en su pequeño maletín.

-¿de qué está hablando?-

-Juvia está embarazada- dijo afirmando levy mientras miraba al médico para que este pudiera corregirla si es que estaba en un error, cosa que nunca paso, lo que significaba que era cierto.

-voy a matar a ese hielitos-

**Hola, muy buenas a todas y todos. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, espero contar con su siempre apoyo. ah y cabe resaltar que estoy pensando en cambiarla a M por el contenido ténganlo en cuenta**

**Recuerden esto recién empieza, la vida no es tan sencilla. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
